A balance board is a device used for recreation, balance training, athletic training, brain development, therapy, and other kinds of personal development. Use of balance boards may aid in developing fine motor skill and balance in humans. Balance boards typically include an elongated board having a length that is greater than a width, and a pivot mechanism. Usually the pivot mechanism is a cylinder that can roll by rotating about a central roll axis, which defines the pivot axis of the board. Most balance boards are adapted for balancing by a rider in which the board is positioned with its length latitudinal or transverse to the longitudinal or roll axis of the cylinder supporting the balance board. Conventional balance boards generally provide a single axis on which the device will balance and have been in use for many years. However, these conventional balance boards fail to provide the user with a dynamic, user-selectable, or multifunctional graduated system for strength and balance training. As a result, these conventional devices often fail to accurately replicate the conditions of the underlying board sport.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.